To Remember or not to Remember
by Damned Caeli
Summary: Integra suffers from memory loss and is turning the Hellsing Mansion upside down. Will she ever recover or will ALucard put an end to frosty Integra? AxI!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own them, the characters and such I only borrowed them for my own demented fantasies and I don't have money, but I can give you a lolly, want some? Btw, I am a vampire? Hehehehe, does that make sense?  
  
Some stuff: The story is well, Integra lost all of her memories that's pretty much it but then you might get confused cause the story is shifting from a person POV to another. Argh! I suck at making fics. Please review, I am an amateur after all and I won't continue this in case. there's no review. T-T damn! I am such a lousy writer.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Remember or not to Remember  
  
  
  
By Damned Caeli  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard walked back and forth across the room like an impatient father waiting in front of the delivery room. Walter on the other hand was sitting on one of the chairs outside the improvised operating room doing nothing except to toy with a wire or two but it was clear from the old man's face that he is worried as ever over the safety of his ward.  
  
  
  
"Darn it, I've been so careless." Alucard hissed at himself stopping in mid-step and glowering at a far distance in outside the window.  
  
  
  
"No, use blaming yourself Alucard. Sir Integra has already been attacked and wounded there's no turning back the hands of time now. Right now, all we could do is pray for her safety." Walter said stiffly. Not that he feels remorse towards the vampire but rather contempt on himself for being mentally manipulated once again to delay any rescue coming for Integra, just like the last time when she had lost so much blood and almost be on the brink of death.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck? Pray? To whom? To God? Oh please!" The vampire snapped then he continued on walking, his boots clicking and scraping on the well-polished floors of the Hellsing Mansion. Walter made a mental note as he saw the muddied trails of Alucard's boots to the immaculate floor to clean that drat's immortal boots or have him barefoot! My poor staff, no wonder they complain so much whenever Alucard's around He thought with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Celes on the other hand was watching the two men with keen interest. She shook her head as she relived the past events of what happened hours ago. Two vampires with ancient grudges to the institution attacked Hellsing Mansion unexpectedly. One, confronts Alucard while the other slipped into Integra's room and vehemently tortures her. Perhaps they knew too well that the best way to defeat Alucard is to hurt his master and they did so and almost killed her. She could still see the rage as Alucard beat the crap out of the vampires who had banged Integra's head on the wall.  
  
Her eyes narrowed at the thought of Integra's death. No one would be hurt as much as her master. No one, even if he doesn't say it, it tells on his eyes, his crooked smile at her and his habitual teasing trying to send Intergra off the edge ( which seldom happens by the way ) were the give- away. Try as much as he hide it behind his loyal service to Hellsing and its institution, Alucard is smitten by his frosty master.  
  
  
  
The doctor emerged from the operating room with a calm smile. Alucard stood and went inside to check on her, he doesn't care about medical details. They are all crap to him after all. Walter on the other hand immediately grounded the doctor with numerous questions like 'How is she?', 'Is she going to live long?', 'Is she conscious?', 'Can she smoke and drink?'  
  
  
  
The doctor laughed, "She is fine and she can do the many things you mentioned -well yeah she needs to stop smoking but then." He paused and wiped the sweat on his brow his face suddenly becoming serious.  
  
  
  
"What?" Walter demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside, Alucard peered into Integra's unconscious figure, In that state, she looked harmless yet beautiful as ever. He chuckled and said, "You had me worried, I thought that I will loose you."  
  
  
  
At the sound of his voice, Integra stirred and her blue eyes opened up groggily. Her vision was all a blur to her and she was aching all over especially on her head. Why? Her lower lip trembled as a pain shot through her as she tried to sit up.  
  
  
  
"Master, relax for a bit." Alucard's voice said, his long and lean fingers gently pulling back the covers. She winced at that voice and cautiously she looked at the man beside her. Red eyes and satiny dark hair, such a beautiful creature.  
  
  
  
Her mouth felt dry yet she opened it and asked a question that startled Alucard, "Who are you?" She inquired. Alucard crimson eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"What?Amnesia!" Walter shouted from the outside of the room. "Sir Integra have amnesia?" 


	2. Chapter One: No, thanks I don't smoke

CHAPTER ONE: NO, THANKS, I DON'T SMOKE.  
  
  
  
  
  
Integra's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's morning and I don't feel like getting up. The people here avoid me like a plague. Is this how they supposed to treat someone who lost all her memory? I can't remember a thing even after a month of recuperation. Oh hell, what am I thinking how can I recover in this kind of room with these kind of people? That guy, what is his name? Yeah, my supposedly steward Walter placed me in this room and only brings me my meals, he doesn't talk much except to politely asked me what I wanted and such. He always seem edgy to me and weird, one time he looked around him as if he was doing something really secretive and handed me this cigar. CIGAR?! What am I going to do with a fucking cigar?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You do want this, though its against the doctor's orders, I slipped one for you." He whispered, his eyes darting to the door and into my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want that." I said in a polite manner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He blinked once and twice then stared at the cigar and back to me. "Cigar, Integra. This is cigar. CIGAR!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know that it is a cigar but I don't want it. You can smoke that if you want to."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Walter looked as if I lost my mind. "Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So sure." I replied my patience starting to wear out.  
  
  
  
  
  
He straightened his shoulders and started to walk away mumbling something about amnesia erasing my personality.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Other than that, there's that Alucard guy. He slips into my room every night and checks on me whenever I am asleep or pretending to be asleep. He would pace around the room for a while and sit on my bed. His weight would naturally tip the bed to his side and with the law of gravity I would roll close to him, my body pressing to his. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose, I mean he is practically jumping to my bed to make me roll to him whenever he goes for a visit. Maybe he still thinks that I am drugged just like the first few weeks of my recovery that's why he kept on doing that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But then, that's a ritual I've grown accustomed to. It's comforting to know that someone checks up on me every night. I've never actually seen him fully except his back when I stole a peek while he drags himself about my room. Hell, have I mentioned how cold and unfeeling my room is. It's so dull, so lifeless. It's like a boring old man's room. All there is to it are ancient books like Machiavelli's "The Prince" or books about religion and war, some portraits of unknown people and lumpy antique furniture. Even my dresser is empty, no make-ups just a comb and a unisex cologne. COLOGNE not perfume and I wonder do I really own and live this kind of life. If it so, then I must be living a very horrible one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, now going back to that Alucard guy, I don't have memories of him just like towards everything and everyone in this mansion. I don't even know my name the first time I woke up with amnesia. But I am really interested about him especially about his eyes, the color of blood and his faint smell of gunpowder, blood and roses. Yeah, roses, he smelled of that for some reason that I don't understand. But that smell lulled me back to sleep on the wee hours of the morning when I am troubled by my past that I forgot and the future that is so unclear to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a rap on the door. My doctor's head popped in and he gave me the most gracious smile as he slipped inside my room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're looking rather well today, Sir Integra." He commented standing before my bed and clasping his hands together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am feeling better." I answered with a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Still, even after a month of his constant check-up on me his eyes would pop out whenever I smile at him (Mental note to self: Find out if I am a crabby) it's like as if a rare phenomena. Whatever it is, I won't let that bother me smiles after all are free and should be given to people whom you should feel giving it to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After his shock over my smile, he straightened himself and said in his most cheerful voice that I am fully healed and I could resume my normal activities.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh yeah! Finally I could get out of this stuffy room and redecorate it. I can finally start getting to know some people! And with that the doctor left. I waited till I heard the door click behind him and I let out a loud whoop of joy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, the day! Now, all I have to do is dress and I am off to explore this mansion, the people and that Alucard guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm, now for that dress. what the? I opened the massive cabinet only to find rows and row of men clothes, green pants, ties and -argh! The horror! I've been dressed like this! 


	3. Chapter Two :We, need a makeover!

CHAPTER TWO : WE NEED A MAKE-OVER  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Blah: Oh! *weeps in sheer happiness* Thanks to Teleute for the Review! Arigatou! Gracias! The next chapter is all about Integra's frustration about well- her wardrobe! Hope you will enjoy this fic! Pls. Review so I know if there's somebody reading this. Don't want to appear like a 'baka' posting without anyone reading it. Ja! *runs off to suck the nearest bishounen's blood who unfortunately turned out to be Aya Fujimiya*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard's POV  
  
  
  
A scream was heard and I rushed immediately to her penetrating through walls and door and finally I reached her. With my hand on my gun, I sprang to action and aimed at whatever enemy there is that had come to attack her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Master looked at me and then at my gun and gave out another ear- splitting scream. Hell, I never thought my master could scream so well and so womanly. Ok, I have to add that to my journal entry: Master can be a good candidate for horror flicks, her scream is as shrilly and ear- splitting as the sensation of being torn apart by a saw and being pounded by a hammer- End of Journal entry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walter came with a wire on his hand and he was almost panting as he looked around us, his expert eyes combing every wall and corner of Master's room. He sure is getting older. "Where's the bloody bastard?" Walter hollered out, his teeth almost meshing with each other at sheer frustration.  
  
  
  
  
  
Funny, I sense no one too. There seems to be nobody in there except Master herself. Donned only in her blue robe (that compliments her eyes well - damn do I have to add that?) she raised a trembling finger at my gun.  
  
  
  
"Alucard, do you have an intention of killing me?! She asked angrily, then without warning she started throwing her clothes at me, her collection of silk ties, her pins, her boots and her coats it all rained on me. Yeah, even if Master lost her memories she still considers me inferior and manipulates me through violence.  
  
  
  
"Master, you are mistaken!" I defended myself at the exact moment an iron hanger hit me squarely into my nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But the Gun!" She shouted, hurling a sock straight into my face.  
  
  
  
"Sir Integra, Alucard would never do that. We just thought that there was an enemy attacking you." Walter explained whirling his wire back into a neat ball. .That did it. Maybe somehow she respects the man. She stopped in mid-throw and exhaled out.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry." She mumbled but then her blue eyes suddenly flamed at me. "But next time MAKE SURE you point the gun at the enemies not on me or else I'll-."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shoot you. I continued for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"- whack you with an umbrella. Hah! That ought to teach you a lesson." She continued for herself.  
  
  
  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Walter's mouth hang open. Oh! An umbrella! Mommy, I am SOOO scared. Hell, Master is sure is still intimidating minus her frosty memories but with an umbrella! The image of Master Integra in her uniform and an umbrella crossed my mind...HAHAHAHHAHAHA! Yeah, the ghouls would definitely die. laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"May I be so bold to ask the reason for your sudden emotional outburst." Walter suddenly asked after recovering from the shock of the discovery of Master's new weapon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My emotional outburst?" Master drawled totally oblivious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your scream." I injected.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her mouth formed a small 'o'. "Oh that." She said then her cheeks flamed but to hide her embarrassment she appeared nonchalant. She sniffed and drew out an air of indifference. "Well it's nothing. Don't bother to ask. It's just the clothes."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Clothes?" Walter and I asked at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you two being nosy anyway?" She suddenly blurted out. Oh that temper! Got to love that temper! Journal entry no2: Irk Master at every opportunity now that her weapon is reduced to an umbrella- end of journal  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing that we had no intention of letting the subject dropped. She lowered her head and pointed at the clothes sprawled on the floor. "Are these really mine?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Truly they are, Sir Integra." Walter said with a small nod then he lifted one of Integra's pants and examined it. "Why does it not fit anymore by chance?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO!" She shouted then lifted one of her humongous winter coats. "Do I *really* wear this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Walter and I mutely nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am I lesbian?!" She said panic rushing to her voice. "If not then why all these manly clothes? Why this unisex cologne ? Why this dull colors? These boots? This annoying pin? What the fuck?! And even cigars!  
  
  
  
  
  
She started pointing out the lack of life and femininity in her room, clothes and even the meals prepared to her by Walter. Does food have a sex? Well, it sure does to Master, she started saying that tarts are feminine and short cakes are masculine. Weird. Journal entry no3: Look at food first not that I eat but look if it's masculine and feminine. See through the Umbrella warrior's POV- end of journal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
".And my eyes got blurry cause of reading all this books that are all about wars and religion!" She finally finished out finally exhausting out all of her reasons and such.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Walter and I are too dumbfounded to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anou., sorry for the intrusion but I was just wondering if I can help." Celes slowly said, finally making herself visible.  
  
  
  
"And she wears a dress and a short one too!" Master exclaimed pointing bitterly at Celes uniform then she lifted one of her rumpled clothes. "While I wear this? What kind of person was I before my memory loss?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The head of the Hellsing institution." We all answered at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well and so?!" She demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
We all looked at each other, telling her who she really is will add to the shock that she already is in. We can't risk that. Celes made herself useful and gave Master a womanly talk, not that she needed it. My fledgling ushered me and Walter outside and we waited for 15 excruciating minutes for my Master's voice to mellow down and when it did, the door opened and Celes came out with a satisfied smile on her face and behind her, Master emerged with an evil and determined smirk. "I will go shopping tomorrow, we will have a make-over!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Journal entry no 4: Never ever let women talk amongst themselves, vampires or not they still can do some harmful thing- pretty harmful things Ah, this time I wished Master, the old Integra is here. - end of journal. 


	4. Chapter Three: Are we lovers?

Author's Blah1: Hola! Thanks for the reviews!!! Thank you everyone, if u have suggestions please tell me or maybe we guys can sort of collaborate or something? Ja!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Are we lovers?  
  
  
  
  
  
With an evil grin, I tossed the last of Alucard's garments into the bin. No need for the wash lady to have her hands on this after all he wouldn't be wearing that anymore. ANYMORE. Not with that thing accomplished, I shall try on my new dresses. Aren't they nice/? Look at this one, a scarlet gossamer type off-sleeved dress perfect for little parties. Oh! this nice blue sundress will definitely accentuate my blue eyes. Ahhh! Just perfect.  
  
  
  
There was a soft sigh beside me; Walter was busy folding the things that I've bought through a shopping catalog and through home TV shopping. Sheesh, I had wanted to go OUT shopping but going without anything particular good to wear made me just order it, since it's just a phone call away anyway. And also, being the generous being that I am I bought Alucard a suit and Celes a -Longer skirt-. She insisted that she is a soldier (and that it IS a uniform) and I violently reasoned to her that soldiers should wear clothes that should help for camouflaging and should be comfortable. Heavens, why does she have to go running around in that little blue dress, she's being indecent!  
  
  
  
Another sigh escaped Walter's lips. Annoyed, I glared at him and demanded what's wrong?  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't reply, he just hung the newly bought clothes into my closet and walked out with a barely audible 'goodbye'. What's the matter? Is he still mad that I had his long hair cut? Just look at him, he is 69 years old and with that hair! Heaven forbid! He looks like some old man still wanna be cool with a Harley. Only I know of one person who still looks good with long hair - Alucard. And speaking of him, I did mention that I bought him new clothes, a suit actually and it fits him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master, I demand my clothes back."  
  
  
  
I whirled around in surprise and found Alucard behind me. "Damn it! Alucard you scared the hell out of me!" I shrieked swatting him with my umbrella that I unconsciously carried around the mansion all day, then it dawned on me that he was actually wearing nothing.  
  
  
  
I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I turned around and faced the wall, my face blushing furiously.  
  
  
  
He placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. "Master, I need my clothes."  
  
  
  
No sound came out, what did I just saw? I never realized that he actually has that body and that smooth flawless skin, why he has skin much paler than I have? And his- his thing down there! That thing? What is his shoe size? Those are.are.  
  
  
  
I heard him sigh. "Master, my clothes."  
  
  
  
It's huge, how can that thing fit into something or someone. A dark thought passed into me, Alucard has been sniffing around me on those nights that I was bed-ridden perhaps he is my lover. I never really asked, cause I was afraid but then. what if?  
  
  
  
  
  
His other gloved hand groped my shoulder. "Master my clothes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If we are lovers then I sure should ask some questions about him, I should start facing my past life instead of avoiding it and I should. I should.  
  
  
  
"MASTER, MY CLOTHES!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Before I knew it, I was whirled around and facing him. Him and his nudity. I looked at his hands, his bare arms his long neck and his exquisite features. Goodness, when did I find his features beautiful? When?  
  
  
  
  
  
My eyes trailed down to his wide chest, narrow hips and then back at his face. No, I can't look down. It's sinful. One glimpse was enough if I'll steal a glance then I must be a wanton.  
  
  
  
An eyebrow raised seductively. "Master, are you by chance adoring me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No." I answered flatly but my face betrayed it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He suddenly drew himself nearer, shortening the distance between us. "Master, you can adore me all that you want, I won't protest."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An ancient feeling came over me, something that is inside me for a long time. Without a warning, my hands curled around the handle of the umbrella and whacked him on the head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alucard, I am not your 'search and destroy' mission! Get the hell out of here and Get Dressed.!" I hollered whacking him once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
He laughed, a sardonic kind of laughter and disappeared but not before saying. "Search and destroy eh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Collapsing on the bed, I cupped my heated cheeks and tried to calm my breathing. Something stopped me, a voice inside me. What is this term that I uttered, 'search and destroy'? Where did that come from?  
  
  
  
I can no longer hide from my past, can't I?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Blah: Sorry this chapter kinda sucks cause I am not on thinking mood. It's not that I have a writer's block, ok? It's just that today I am supposed to get my classcard on my most feared subject - MATH. Wish me luck, please!!! God, please give me a tres! Please!!! *faints* 


	5. Chapter Four: DAMN IT! ITS BLOOD!

Disclaimer: I don't own HELLSING, but I want to.  
  
A/N1: Ohhhhh! Thanks for the reviews *bows deeply* Now, I know at least there are some people reading my story and actually appreciating it *sighs dreamily* Alucard! Mah darlin' this is all for you..MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!  
  
  
  
Dedication: For Momo, Sempai and Pish!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard's POV  
  
  
  
Location: Alucard's Room  
  
  
  
She fucking hates me now. Damn it! I should have advanced sooner then at least I could have touched her. Ehehehhehe! That would be nice but now at least I know that my dashing patrician looks has that affect on my frosty manner. Well, I couldn't blame her, I I'm after all good looking and woman undead or not just clamors for -my- attention. Really now, Master should be pleased that she is the object of my interest. Hmm. Maybe I can actually make something out of this. Journal entry no.1: Seduce Master at all costs- end of entry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, I just have to get some plan going on in my head and set it in motion but before that, I need to get dressed. WTF?! So it's true then! She threw away my clothes, all of it and left me nothing but these miserable pieces of clothing. Damn! I don't look cool anymore wearing this. My Jackal doesn't go well with this type of fabric and this type of clothes. Hell, I've got to search for it otherwise Master wouldn't let me get near her or would she? DAMN! Not a single piece of decent clothing, hell, I might us well wear again that stupid what's that they call- Armani suit?  
  
  
  
  
  
I struggled with those pieces of clothing, I am after all not used to this and just when I was on the last button-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CRASH!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning around at the sound, I saw Celes sprawled on the floor. "Master!" She whimpered struggling to stand up but ended falling again on the floor. Finishing off the last few buttons, I lifted Celes up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You look. weird." I said taking note of her appearance. Master bought for Celes a tight-fitting red long-sleeved Chinese styled dress with incredibly tall and elegant shoes. Hmm, so Master really has that womanly side after all! Eheheheh! Anyways, Celes is strikingly beautiful except that she's always flat on her face. I can actually understand, this girl is used to short skirts and boots to enable her to move freely. Indeed, these long and tight dress plus these killer shoes will definitely hamper her precision in running about.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master, you look funny too." She commented dryly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She got me. "Well, yeah I know but what actually brings you here?" I asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get your Master back, get Sir Integra back! I will die in this dress." She almost begged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But Celes, you're dead." I pointed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master, it's supposed to be an exaggeration to emphasize my point."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My fledgling gave me tired look and just walked away grasping on stonewalls for support. "Just forget it," She mumbled before vanishing into the darkness and back to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Geez, such a whiner! And now Walter is here! What is this pester- Aluard-day?! But wait, there's something different about the old man! What?! I don't believe this, he had his long hair cut! He entered my room with a look of forlorn then seeing my reaction, he frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, I look stupid and I feel light-headed without it so stop ogling at my new look and just settle with me OUR problem." He spat out a she collapsed on a chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Our problem?" I echoed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He unconsciously stroked his long mane that was no longer there. "Yes, Sir Integra's um, er unnecessary changes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A smirk escaped from my lips, "I don't actually recall telling you guys that I have a problem with these new arrangements that we are having."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But it is annoying! Can't you see that our dignified Sir Integra is now reduced to an ordinary woman, next thing we'll know she'll be wanting to have a boyfriend."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A very very naughty image entered my mind. A full moon and Integra wearing that scarlet dress that she bought recently and. "Hmmm, interesting."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The old man was shocked. "ALUCARD! YOU SHOULDN"T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF SIR INTEGRA'S LACK OF MEMORY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am not. I am simply seeing the good in it. We shouldn't rush her, the doctor said that the memories should come back naturally."  
  
  
  
  
  
Walter's eyes narrowed, "You are actually enjoying this."  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't answer, instead, I went to the center table and poured myself some medical blood on a wine glass and delicately took a sip. Walter on the other hand shook his head and stood up, "Fine! Enjoy this but what if she wakes up everything tomorrow?!"  
  
  
  
And with that, the Angel of death walked away, the sound of his footsteps disappearing and once again the place was bathed in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Settling the wine glass back on the center table, I then turned my attention to my gun. My gloved fingertips trailed across it's smooth surface and I recalled the thousand lives that it saved and it killed. What if Master finds out her true self? Her true mission, her true place in this twisted world? The truth is, she hasn't asked and I could see that she doesn't want to, it's like she wants a new life and doesn't want to remember her past at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, I sensed Master's presence coming to me. The gun on my hand suddenly was thrown into a far corner; She can't see this, not yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a few minutes, master appeared in her robe. What could be underneath it? Darn men's pajamas! I thought that she is going to buy that sexy lingerie. Damn! That Walter! He must have advised her about the faltering heater in this mansion!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alucard," She called. I feigned surprise and welcomed her with my arms wide open.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her blue eyes blinked and she wandered opposite to where I was and stood before the chair that Walter sat on, "May I?" She inquired.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure," I answered pulling another chair in front of the one that she is going to sit into. For a few silent moments, we stared into each other. Her delicate hands wandered around her smooth neck as of easing the tension and I found myself aching to graze my fangs on her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am here to talk about, my past." She finally spoke. Then apologetically she smiled at me, "You see, you're the only one I can turn to. Everyone seems to be avoiding me except Walter but he is always giving me the look that he is. I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
She suddenly stood up and walked around the room. "Darn it, I am hearing some weird things in my head. I am seeing bits and bits of pictures but I couldn't understand it at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Master looked at me helplessly, "The truth is - damn it I need a drink!" Her eyes traveled around the room and finally on my forgotten drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like in those exaggerated films, her hand reached out and took the wineglass. I watched in utter horror as Master swallowed the remaining blood. Her face suddenly turned green and she spat it out on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's this? It tasted like blood." She said wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her robe. I couldn't answer her. Master lifted the wineglass and took a sniff at it, her nostrils flared and she exclaimed, "IT IS BLOOD!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes looked at me accusingly, "Are you some kind of freak?Why are you drinking blood? Do you think of yourself as a vampire? Those fake fangs and contact lenses I can still bear but you actually drinking blood is going beyond my tolerance. You can pretend to be a vampire all you want but drinking is just so disgusting."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Actually I am a vampire and these are all real" 


End file.
